Trigadar
“Put the ‘Here be monsters!’ back on the maps. This coastline’s protected by the accursed Shemarrians. That means you can expect to encounter some serious monsters waiting to attack you under their command.” EcoS-K-87 Trigadar Naval Warmount (aka ‘AquaStuka’) The Trigadar is a marine operations Warmount introduced by the Dark Waters. Though not as fast as the SeaSword or as heavily armored as the Ironback or Nauticus, the Trigadar is a swift interdiction unit that provides the equivalent of underwater tactical artillery. The Trigadar was developed in response to a need for a heavily-armed complement to the faster, but fairly fragile, SeaSwords, which typically outpaced the lumbering Ironback ‘gunships’ that had the firepower to deal with threats the SeaSwords could not overcome through hit and run tactics. As, by now, the Darkwaters were able to establish a network of supporting munitions factories, torpedoes were to be an integral part of the new Warmount’s weaponry, as well as the ability to carry additionale expendable ordnance. The Trigadar resembles a giant mutant armored sea robin/lionfish hybrid with large dorsal and lateral fins, articulated spike-fins, and a cluster of eight tentacles under the head. Besides being aquatic, it also has some amphibious capability, being able to crawl up on dry land and maneuver, albeit not very fast or well. In the water, however, it is a far more mobile and effective Warmount, able to keep up with many submarines and aquatic creatures. The Trigadar joins a growing number of Warmounts that incorporate fully enclosed saddle-cockpits, increasing streamlining and protection for the riders. However, rather than tandem accommodation, the cockpit pod features abreast seating, as the dorsal fin prevents in-line seating along the spine. In keeping with the development aim of producing a harder-hitting upgrade to the SeaSword, the Trigadar doubles up on the smaller warmount’s main weaponry, and then some. The projecting forward mouth spikes conceal dual energy projectors, the three giant boney fins conceal mini-torpedo launcher tubes, and the eyes feature standard laser-optics. Demonstrating a bit of electric eel in its design, the Trigadar can also deliver incapacitating electrical shocks at close range. The Trigadar is used by both the Darkwaters and the Horrorwoods for coastal defense and aquatic raiding. When not sinking Splugorth or Horune vessels, Trigadar have been known to police Shemarrian territorial waters of such oceanic beasts as the Sea Maw and Devil Kraken, the smaller Warmounts often closing to spike themselves to the much larger monsters and slice their way into the beasts’ flanks for the kill, in violently spectacular melees that churn the waters for miles around. Abilities Leaping Not possible on dry land, but the Trigadar can ‘porpoise’ out of the water up to 30 ft up and 60 ft across. Sensor Systems Sonar 30 mile range EM Scanners The Trigadar, in order to navigate effectively through murky shallow waters and jet black abyssal depths, has particularly acute senses, such as a magnetometer and a short-range microwave radar for detecting minefields (in theory, the radar sound be able to detect even nonmetallic mines, but takes twice as long). Range: The magnetometer has a range of 4,000 ft and can detect vehicles and other metallic structures with 80% accuracy. Active EM sources such as charged-up rail guns and the magnetic bottles of fusion powerplants can be detected at TWICE the normal range. The radar has a range of 3,000 ft, and has a 90% chance of detecting metal-cased mines, 60% chance of detecting nonmetallic ordnance. Special Systems Passive Stealth The Trigadar is -25% to be detected by enemy sensor systems Degaussing System Since aquatic mines are a common defensive measure in shallow waters, the Trigadar has the means to regularly ‘wipe clean’ its magnetic signature, greatly reducing its chances of triggering magnetic mine systems, including magnetic-attachment charges. It doesn’t work against suction- or molecular-adhesion charges, though. Tentacles Eight tentacles sprout from the Trigadar’s underside. Each has a PS and PP of 18, are +1 to strike, +6 parry, +2 dodge, +3 entangle. They have a reach of 9 ft. Spike Fins (4) Attached to the same body points as the lateral fins are four spike-fins, that are simply adaptations of the articulated spines first introduced on the original Monstrex Warmount. Each spike-fin has a 12 ft reach, and can be used to impale targets in melee combat, to assist in climbing, or to anchor the Trigadar to a surface or ship hull. Weapons Systems Eye Lasers (2) Standard Shemarrian warmount eye-lasers. Nose Cannon (2) Concealed in the protruding nose ‘spikes’ are two fixed-forward-firing energy cannons. Ion Lance Original SeaSword weapon, only doubled up on the Trigadar. Blue-Green Frequency Laser Cannon Modified Kittani Laser Lances, adapted to fire in the blue-green frequency, a common weapon. Pulse Laser Cannon Typically taken as a rewarded Upgrade, capable of firing short and medium bursts. Enhanced Range Lasers Copied from the Kittani War Fish Power Armor (a frequent and much-detested opponent of the Darkwaters in the Atlantic). Plasma Cannon Another weapon copied/ripped from the Kittani War Fish Power Armor. Particle Wave Cannon These are knockoffs of Naut’yll weapons. This is frequently rewarded as an Upgrade or given to special raider units. Besides being powerful, the PWC has the advantage of not being known as standard Shemarrian weaponry; if the attacking Trigadar is not actually seen and identified, the attack is often mistaken for originating from the Naut’yll, making for common use by EShemar forces during ‘false flag’ operations. Sonic Cannon Limited range, but its special properties make it useful for certain purposes. * Concentrated Beam 1d6x10 MD per blast, plus 3d6 MD to a 10 ft diameter area around the blast area (double damage and radius underwater) * Sonic weapons do HALF damage through light ‘soft’ armors like MDC barding and padded armor. * Unprotected personnel must save versus non-lethal poison (16 or higher) or be stunned for 1d4 melee rds. People in sealed power armor save at an 8 or higher for the wide area blast, but make a standard save for the concentrated blast. = Sonar Blast = This is an enormous ‘belch’ of sonic cacophony that can blind sonar systems within range with a mass of ‘white noise’, knocking them out for 1d4 melees. Sonar and acoustic homing systems will lose target lock, and sonar-using creatures will be stunned and ‘blind’ for 1d4 minutes. = Vibration Blast = This takes up ALL attacks per melee to initiate and maintain, and consists of focusing a low powered beam on a sealed ship (submarines are ideal), and gradually inducing an ultra-low frequency vibration throughout its structure. While this doesn’t do any damage per say, it does affect the hearing and inner ears of crewmembers, causing creeping disorientation and increasing unsettledness, leading up to nausea. After one melee people with unprotected hearing (or uninsulated contact with the ship’s hull structure) will be -1 to strike, parry, and dodge, and -5% to skills (they become easily distracted). After two melees they are -2 to strike, parry, and dodge, -10% to skills, and are -10% to their sense of balance...and so on...People with protected hearing are immune to the effect, but beings with enhanced hearing are TWICE as susceptible to the effects. This setting is most effective against vessels 60 ft long or smaller...larger vessels will take an extra full melee per 50 ft of length for this to work...or several cannon working in concert, to be effective. Torpedo-Launcher Fins (3) The large boney lateral fins and stiff dorsal fin conceal mini-torpedo launchers in their ‘bones’. Vibroblades (3, lateral fins and tail) The Trigadar’s fins, flanks, nose, and tail are lined with sharp spikes and concealed vibroblades, making a close pass by the Warmount something to be feared. Hull Shock The Trigadar can electrify its body spikes to deliver a powerful shock to those attempting to grapple it. Electrical Tentacles The ventral tentacles can, besides entangling pray, deliver an incapacitating electrical shock. Fairly useless against larger and megadamage beings, but useful for subduing lesser prey. * Light Prod: Soft’ setting; used against children, weak, elderly, sickly. 1d6 1d4 SDC/HP * Moderate Prod: Moderate: Teens, adults in poor to average condition, small to medium-sized animals.: 2d6 SDC/HP * Lethal Zap: 5d6 SDC/HP, plus 01-33% chance of stunning humans, D-bees, and small animals for 1d4 melees, 01-33% against large or inhumanly strong/powerful animals. A successful save means victim takes HALF damage and only lose initiative and one APM. Stun means -6 to strike, dodge, and parry, plus reduce APMs and Speed by HALF. Being shocked on the strong/lethal setting for more than 5 times, or once the victim's Hit Points drop below half, means they are knocked unconscious for 2d4 melees. Chance of cardiac arrest as detailed in Rifts: Lone Star, pg. 50. Ineffective against EBA, power armor, 'bots, and 'borgs. Maximum Zap: Maximum power, anti-Juicer: 1d6 MD, crazies, partial/full-con cyborgs, amd non-humans. Each setting , the target must save versus non-lethal poison (16 or better; children and small animals need an 18 or better). On a successful save, the target is -1 APM from the jolt, plus takes damage. On an UNsuccesful save, they are -9 to initiative, -7 strike/parry/dodge, and reduce Speed, APMs, and skill performance by HALF. Duration of stun is 2d4 melee rounds, and duration is cumulative with successive hits. There is also a 15% cumulative chance per additional strike of being rendered unconscious for 1d4 minutes. Being struck by a too low setting for one’s body type means the character suffers little or no effect (+4 to save per level below the appropriate setting). Being struck with a HIGHER setting runs the risk of a +15% chance per level above one’s recommended tolerance setting of being rendered unconscious, provided the target isn’t fatally electrocuted already. Optional Torpedoes (3 hardpoints) Torpedoes or mines can be carried and deployed from the flanks, and a single large ventral hardpoint, of the Trigadar. However, the added structures and mass impose extra drag, at least until the ordnance is expended. * Mini-Torpedoes--- One 10 shot pod can be mounted per side and underside. Reduce speed by 10% for one pod, 20% for two pods, 25% for three. * Short Range Torpedoes---One can be mounted per side and two on the underside. Reduce speed by 10% for one, 20% for two, 25% for four. * Medium Range Torpedoes---One can be mounted per side, and two on the underside. Reduce speed by 15% for one, 30% for two, 45% for four. * Heavy Torpedo---Only the ventral hardpoint can accommodate this weapon; one can be mounted. * Mines----Mines are equivalent to their missile warhead counterparts, but have an underwater blast radius THREE times larger. Sea/Air Rocket-Torps A knockoff of Kittani nautical weaponry. Payload: 1 per hardpoint and 2 on the underside. Reduce speed by 15% for one, 30% for two, 45% for four. Bonuses: (Torpedo) Because of the torpedoes’ higher speed and advanced targeting systems, the Sea Fire doesn’t suffer the same range and accuracy penalties as conventional torpedoes. The Sea Fire has a +1 to strike, and a +3 to strike within 3,000 ft of the target. (Missile)---Not quite as accurate as a dedicated anti-shipping missile, but more powerful. +3 to strike. Spear/Harpoon Gun One can be mounted per side and underside. Reduce speed by 10% for one, 20% for two. two different harpoons are available, standard, and MD penetrator. Underwater Decoy Pods These countermeasure dispensers typically hold one of the following types of decoys. = Screamers = Screamers are specialized one-use munitions that when fired, broadcast a massive burst of noise across all audio/sonic frequencies, with the intended effect of destroying acoustic target (sonar) locks, and allowing the sub to escape opponents using sonar to detect or track them. -60% to track the Warmount via sonar while the Screamer is in effect, while sonar-guided weapons are -10 to strike, plus acoustic-homing weapons will break target lock to attack the decoy. Screamers also have the effect of stunning dolphins, whales, and other creatures using natural sonar and echo location. These creatures are disoriented/stunned for 1d4 melees. * A typical screamer will last 1d4 melees until it burns out or is destroyed. Screamers can also be fused to ignite/activate anywhere up to a minute (4 melees) after deployment. * Note: Screamers will affect the user’s own sonar systems. * Range: 6,000 ft = Deep Flares = Deep Flares are fast-burning underwater illumination sources used as distractions in deep sea operations. Though fairly useless as weapons, Deep Flares are effective at night and against deep-sea creatures sensitive to bright light. Deep Flares will blind surprised targets for 1d4 melees (half all combat bonuses and skill rolls while trying to overcome temporary blindness). Useless against targets using sonar, or without eyes. * Range: 1,000 ft * Damage: 1d4 MD if it scores a direct hit on a target; Otherwise, no damage, aside from possible flash disorientation. : * Area of effect: 100 ft area in diameter (suspended silt/debris in the water may limit this). Payload: 18 decoys per hardpoint ’Fizz’ Sonar Defense This is a modified chemical sprayer system that dispenses foaming chemical compounds from the tail. This has a multifold purpose; though it clearly shows up on sonar due to the alka-seltzer-like noise, the persistent cloud of bubbles makes it much more difficult for sonar to get an exact lock on the Trigadar behind the bubbles. Furthermore, many sea creatures are hesitant to cross the cloud of bubbles. * Range: The ‘fizz’ lasts 1d6 melees, is roughly 100 ft wide by 300 ft long (the ‘cloud’ foaming as the sub moves along). * Effects: Sonar-guided weapons (and attackers) are -2 to lock onto the Trigadar. Creatures caught in the bubbles are -5 to strike, dodge, and parry due to the distraction. * Payload: Onboard reservoirs typically have capacity for 12 applications of the foaming agent. Programming The Ecotroz have installed robotic AIs, then infected the matrix with a low-level Ecotroz sentience. Has the basic Monstrex programming, plus: * Underwater Navigation 80% (+5% per level of experience for Ecotroz entity) * Track and Hunt Sea Animals 50% (+5% per level of experience for Ecotroz entity) The Ecotroz entity can also pick up one Secondary skill at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the Trigadar intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding) and Lore (Cattle & Animals, Magic, Demons & Monsters, D-Bees, Faerie---at least with regards to identifying their relative threat level), and Wilderness ( Hunting). Combat The Trigadar can be an aggressive close range combatant, unleashing torpedoes as it closes then slashing with its fins and spikes as it passes and circles around for another pass, working well in groups. Ecotroz Fragment The Ecotroz intelligence fragment inhabiting the ‘bot gives the Trigadar an aura and behavior more befitting a sentient being than a robot. The Trigadar entity is fairly smart and cunning, with a dog-like intelligence (roughly equivalent to an IQ of 8). It possesses a predatory mindset, and works well in hunting packs with other warmounts, including the smaller and faster SeaSwords, the two often coordinating actions to ultimately share in the prey. The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points (most Warmounts, unless otherwise noted, have an effective IQ rating of 8), but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion. Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch(takes 3 attacks). Variants EcoS-K-87F Upgraded version capable of limited flyingfish-style flight, skimming just above the ocean surface (compared to dedicated aircraft). The dorsal fin is typically refitted to fire mini-missiles in this variant. Changes/Modifications * Width: 48 ft w/ wings fully extended. * Speed: (Flying) Hover to 320 MPH, maximum altitude of 4,000 ft. EcoS-K-87S Spaceflight-capable version, equipped with extra radiation shielding, thermal-resistant tiling for atmospheric reentry, space-maneuvering thrusters, and a forcefield generator. Mini-missiles replace the torpedo launchers, and the eye lasers are typically upgraded to more powerful types. The tentacles are frequently refitted with tool pods and laser torches, allowing the Warmount to act as an armored EVA labor pod or salvager, though it is more frequently used as an escort fighter. Changes/Modifications: * Forcefield 500 * Speed: (Space) Mach 9 (Kitsune Values: 40% of light speed; Accelerates/decelerates at 0.9% of light speed per melee) Special Features Heatshielding Although the entire body is plated in thermal-resistant materials able to handle the friction-stress of repeated atmospheric re-entries, the underside of the Warmount in particular is protected against heat; Heat and plasma-based attacks do 1/4 damage. Note that this applies only to the underside and leading edges of the airframe. Category:Trigadar Category:Darkwaters Category:Darkwaters Warmount Category:Warmount Category:Variants Category:Splugorth Category:Kittani Category:Air-Sea Missiles